


I just wanna slow dance with you.

by Happy_Place31



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Place31/pseuds/Happy_Place31
Summary: Una de dos, o Billy no era muy directo con sus sentimientos o Freddy aparte de estar lisiado también estaba ciego y sordo.Pequeño One-shot sobre Billy tratando de llegar al corazón de Freddy.Freebat inspirado en la canción de la serie de HDA de CN titulada "I just wanna slow dance with you.".Ningún personaje me pertenece, sólo mi imaginación.





	I just wanna slow dance with you.

Billy lo tenia todo, bueno casi todo, tenía un hogar, unos padres adoptivos , tenía cinco hermanos geniales que lo querían por lo que era, tenía super poderes que lo hacían ser un héroe, pero lo mejor de todo eso que le había dado la vida era Freddy, ese niño de cabello rizado y bocazas que nunca sabia cuando callar era lo mejor para el, no lo malinterpreten su vida era buena pero nada se comparaba con la felicidad que le proporcionaba el estar con aquel chico, sentía como si su alma flotara entre las nubes cada vez que que oia a Freddy hablar de cualquier cosa ya sea un nuevo comic que este se encuentre leyendo o de algún dato para nada de vital importancia y sobretodo muy poco relevante para su día a día, pero venía de Freddy y eso lo hacía iluminar su mirada cada vez que este le dirigía la palabra.

Ese niño de cabello rizado lo traía loco y trataba de hacerse lo entender pero con el era casi imposible, hasta su familia se había dado cuenta del interés romántico de Billy hacia Freddy pero el aún no. Era como si le hablará a una pared, varias fueron las situaciones en las que Billy se le declaraba en frente de todos y este aún no lo captaba, como aquella vez en la que se encontraban almorzando todos los hermanos Vázquez sentados en una mesa de la cafetería de la escuela a la que asistían.  
\- Sabes Freddy- comenzó la conversación Batson- hay una persona que me gusta mucho.  
\- en serio, y quien es?.- le siguió la corriente Freeman.  
-No te puedo decir quién es pero puedo decirte cómo se ve.  
-Dime.  
-Está persona tiene cabello negro y muchos risos, tiene pecas en el rostro y una muy linda sonrisa y justo en estos momentos está sentada frente mío. - lo describió mientras le sonreía como tonto enamorado viendo lo directamente a los ojos.  
Y por inercia Freddy dio media vuelta para ver quien estaba tras suyo encontrándose con una chica que por coincidencia encajaba perfectamente a la descripción que le había dicho su hermano.  
-En serio viejo?, Lucy?, creía que tenías mejor gusto.  
-Es en serio!?- exclamó enfadada Mary que desde un principio habia presenciado todo.  
Seguida de Darla que se había dado una palmada en la cara por la exasperación que le proporcionaba la idiotez de su hermano mayor, mientras que Pedro rodó los ojos Y suspiro cansado de la situación que se repetía cada día, seguido de Eugene que susurró por lo bajo un - Que idiota- mientras seguía comiendo.

Y como por arte de magia la sonrisa de Billy había desaparecido, se levanto de la mesa derrotado, tomó su charola de comida-me voy, se me hace tarde- y se retiró sin más. 

-Te sigo- hablo Eugene seguido por Pedro.

-Espéren me, también voy con ustedes, vámonos Darla- dijo mientras tomaba la charola de comida de su despistado hermano- y me llevo esto por romperle el corazón al pobre.

Indignado y confundido vio como todos sus hermanos se retiraban siendo despojado de su almuerzo- sólo por que dije que era fea?, por favor!.

Y ahí se quedó , sólo en la mesa, confundido , con hambre y sintiéndose traicionado por sus hermanos.

Todo eso nos trae a la actualidad, con un Billy nervioso minutos antes de presentar se frente a toda la escuela y sus padres en un tonto show de talentos escolar para ver si con la humillación pública Freddy al fin se da cuenta de sus sentimientos. Aún se preguntaba como fue que Mary y Darla lo convencieron para que cante frente a toda la escuela.  
Las chicas ya estaban cansadas de la muy clara incapacidad de Freeman para darse cuenta cuando alguien se le declara, convenciendo lo de presentarse en el show y cantarle una canción a su chico, y si eso no funcionaba estaban seguras de que conseguiría alguna fan que si aceptará sus sentimientos y su pobre corazón roto.

Esa idea dio el primer paso al plan, pidieron ayuda a Víctor y Rosa que convenientemente tenían experiencia en el ámbito, y que gustosos aceptaron el ayudar a sus niños al enterarse del plan ya que hasta ellos sabían de la atracción que sentía su hijo y les daba pena como mendigaba un poco del amor del otro.

Dieron inicio a todo con unas clases de canto con Rosa para Billy que para fortuna del niño habia nacido con una muy buena voz facilitandoles el proceso de hacer de el todo un cantante. El problema fue la música, lo que tenía de bueno cantando lo tenia de malo ejecutando, y valla que era malo, parecía que en vez de dedos entre las manos poseía mantequilla, simplemente no daba con ninguna nota, así que sus hermanos decidieron ayudar y tras varios intentos junto con el descubrimiento que haberle comprado a Eugene el juego de guitar hero hacia dos navidades lo que le otorgó la práctica necesaria para aprender a tocar el bajo fue de total utilidad a fin de cuentas, más una guitarra para Mary y una batería para Pedro, sin olvidar a Darla como corista, la familia Vázquez tenía su banda formada.  
Tras meses de preparación estaban listos para el gran día.

-Sigo sin entender que hacemos aquí.-hablo Freddy mientras era arrastrado al teatro de la escuela para ir a ver un " estúpido show" de talentos como el lo. describía junto a sus padres.  
-porque le prometiste a Darla venir a verla en su presentación-contesgo Rosa.  
\- y por que sólo vine yo?.  
-Eugene está castigado- mintió Víctor- Mary y Billy están haciendo tarea y Pedro no es de salir.  
-esto es absurdo- se cruzó de brazos- y sobre todo injusto- suspiro cansado.  
-shhh, silencio que ya va a comenzar - lo callo la mayor de los Vázquez.

La noche transcurrió de acto en acto , algunas presentaciones eran buenas mientras que otras eran fatales, paso el tiempo y al fin era el turno de los chicos, pero Freddy estaba a punto de dormirse en su asiento cuando de repente fue sacudido por el hombro despojandolo del sueño por el susto.  
-ya van a comenzar - le susurró Víctor mientras recibia una mirada molesta del otro.  
Dirigió su mirada hacia el frente esperando a ver a su hermana, pero nada lo habria preparado mentalmente para lo que vería en frente, era sus hermanos , cada uno con un instrumento mientras que Billy estaba en medio de ellos frente al micrófono.  
Billy se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso al frente -Buenas noches amigos, nosotros somos...-volteo hacia sus hermanos- como se supone que nos llamamos?.  
-No se, inventa algo- dijo Mary.  
-los Butterlfy- propuso Darla.  
-ni locos nos llamaremos así- contra dijo Eugene.  
-Bueno, aún no nos decidimos por el nombre,pero esperamos que les guste nuestra canción. En especial a ti Freddy por que te la dedico a ti.

Y el azabache sentía como su mandíbula caía ante el asombró.

Mary comenzó con la canción tocando algunos acordes, seguido de Billy que comenzó con la canción.

Slow dance with you -canto Billy.

I just wanna slow dance with you

I wanna slow dance with you  
" slow dance with you" -siguió Darla.

I wanna slow dance with you  
"slow dance with you"

I know all the other boys are tough and smooth

And I got the blues

I wanna slow dance with you  
" slow dance with you" 

Eugene y Pedro se unieron siguiendo el ritmo.

I wanna slow dance with you  
"slow dance with you"

I just wanna slow dance with you

¿Why don't you take the chance?

I've got the moves, I'd like to prove

 

I wanna slow dance with you

I just wanna slow dance with you

I just wanna slow dance with you

I just wanna slow dance with you

¿Why don't you take the chance?

I've got the moves, I'd like to prove

I wanna slow dance with you

Comenzó el sólo de guitarra y bajo acompañados del rítmico golpeteo del tambor.

Slow dance with you

I just wanna slow dance with you

I know all the other boys are tough and smooth

And I got the blues

I wanna slow dance with you

"slow dance with you"

I wanna slow dance with you

"slow dance with you"

I just wanna slow dance with you

¿Why don't you take the chance?

I've got the moves, I'd like to prove

I wanna slow dance with you...

"slow dance with you".

La canción habia terminado, Víctor y Rosa se habían levantado para ovacionar a sus niños por tan exelente presentación seguido de algunos padres y otras niñas de la escuela que se habían quedado perdidamente enamoradas de la voz del chico.

 

Luego de su presentación fuero hacia la entrada principal de la escuela para encontrase con los demás, ahí se encontraban los chicos que estaban felices por su triunfal presentación, alagandose a si mismos por sus capacidades mientras que entre ellos estaba Billy temblando de los nervios por lo que diría Freddy.

-Así que me escribiste una canción- escuchó tras de el.  
Dio media vuelta encontrándose con la sonrisa coqueta del contrario.  
-si con eso no te dabas cuanta de que me gustas me hubiera vuelto loco-contestó el otro.  
\- oh , si lo sabía desde un principio- río - pero no soy un chico fácil Batson.  
\- oh por favor- exclamó indignado tomando lo de la camisa atrayendolo hacia el para así plantarle un beso, ese beso que tanto habia esperado.  
-También te quiero Billy- soltó luego de separarse del beso.  
-y yo a ti tonto.


End file.
